


Alternate Pleasure

by AnguisReginam, SupernaturalHearts



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-04-17 09:33:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4661631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnguisReginam/pseuds/AnguisReginam, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalHearts/pseuds/SupernaturalHearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not only is Ichigo stuck in an alternate dimension thanks to Mayuri but now his body is acting strange. When things go out of his control Ichigo gets help from two unlikely sources.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a 3 shot that me and a friend have been working on for about a month or so. My first time writing A/B/O dynamics but it's something I have wanted to try so I hope it's not too horrible. For those of you who don't like the pairing or yaoi in general, I don't care so don't bother to review just move on. For those of you who do, join us in worshiping the God of Yaoi, he has Sephiroth hair.

Waking up in a completely white room was disorienting especially when the smell of antiseptics and bleach were missing and there was no pain.

…

A year, that’s how long Ichigo had been stuck in this weird ass dimension. Mayuri couldn’t have screwed up any worse than he did with the experiment that sent Ichigo here. One year and Ichigo had to remind himself every damn day that things were not the same as where he came from.

Not really backwards but not the same at all. The biggest thing he had to get used to was the fact that Hueco Mundo, which was ruled over by Coyote Starrk, had a peaceful truce going on with the Soul Society. That information sent him for a loop when he heard.

Ichigo spent the first six months in the Soul Society with Mayuri and Kisuke trying to recreate what happened and what went wrong, as well as acquaint himself with this new world; he couldn’t go around attacking allies here. Neither had been successful and even if they had been there was no guarantee that he would end up in his own dimension or another once again. So the Captain and Vice-Captain are continuing with their experiments but were not hopeful, they did however contact Starrk and inform him of the situation.

Starrk offered the help of his Arrancar, Szayelaporro Grantz, their resident genius and scientist. Six months later and Ichigo was still in Hueco Mundo and from the looks of it he was there to stay and had resigned himself to living out the rest of his life in this dimension.

Every day he grew more and more frustrated with himself though. The guilt was starting to eat away at him. Ichigo tried not to let it get to him, it wasn’t his fault he was here and he tried so hard to get back to everyone, that wasn’t why he was feeling guilty. No he felt guilty because he really liked it here. There was no war, his Mother was alive and while things weren’t perfect they were better.

…

Ichigo, aggravated with himself, scrubbed his hands over his face and climbed out of bed. It was time to stop feeling sorry for himself and find one of the Arrancar to spar with. He would be able to work out some of his frustrations while distracting himself in the process.

Ichigo wandered the halls of Las Noches for a short time before running into Grimmjow. The blue haired Arrancar was the same and different at the same time, as the one he fought in his world. He was still a destructive, rebellious punk but there was something missing in this Grimmjow. He wasn’t as blood thirsty; that didn’t stop him from challenging Ichigo to a fight every chance he got and today Ichigo welcomed it with open arms.

They faced each other at one of the training rooms. The fight started off as it usually did between the Arrancar and substitute shinigami. Playful insults and challenges were thrown back and forth as their swords clashed over and over sending sparks into the air. When Grimmjow stepped up his speed, Ichigo called out his Bankai. From the first clash of metal against metal things went a little sideways. Grimmjow got more aggressive and started pushing Ichigo harder than he ever had. This Grimmjow was starting to look more like the Arrancar from his world.

By this point the two of them had attracted a crowd. It seemed every one of them from Hueco Mundo loved to fight and loved watching a good fight just as much as participating in one. All of the outspoken spectators were cheering as loud as they could, not caring who won just enjoying the thrill of battle.

Ichigo was now on the defensive, barely able to hold his own against Grimmjow so he pulled down his mask, the first time he’s had to do that in this world, just so he could gain an even footing.

As soon as his mask settled over his face Ichigo knew something was wrong. A heat so intense it felt like his blood was boiling in his veins, overtook his body. He quickly stripped off his Hakama and Kosode before charging Grimmjow again.

Ichigo took no notice of the surrounding silence or Grimmjow’s sudden hesitation. Raising his Zanpakto to strike at Grimmjow he was taken by surprise when he was suddenly pinned to the ground.

...

Grimmjow was enjoying the fight with Ichigo. The dimension traveler was always up for a good spar and was the closest to his strength. When Ichigo had came to him he had realized that his scent was slightly different. It smelt sweeter. It wasn't until Ichigo brought out his mask that he realized what the delicious scent was. Ichigo was a submissive and he was going into his first heat. Grimmjow smirked and pinned him to the ground.

Leaning close and sniffing his neck the blue haired arrancar paid no attention to Ichigo's squirming and growled out "Never took ya to be a bitch strawberry. But damn you smell sweet." Grimmjow ground his hardening shaft into Ichigo.

The heat spread like wildfire through Ichigo's body but as soon as it came it was gone and in its wake left a needy emptiness. He whimpered but as soon as he heard what Grimmjow said he hissed in anger. He was nobody's bitch! Kicking Grimmjow in the face he ran as quickly as he could out of the sparring room. He needed answers fast.

Ichigo reentered Las Noches and ran right for the throne room which was where Starrk was bound to be. If anyone could give him answers to the questions he had it would be Starrk. As it happens though he couldn’t get that lucky and as soon as he turned the corner he ran right into a hard body and fell back. He looked up in shock and found the bright acid green eyes of Ulquiorra.

His body shivered as he took in the man staring down at him. Tingles raced down his spine and he wet his suddenly dry lips. "Now is not the time Ulquiorra. Something has come up so if you would excuse me?" Ichigo asked for some reason he could not get up the courage to address the man as he would normally. Picking himself off the floor he tried to walk around the tall figure and just when he thought he was in the clear long thin fingers grabbed him by the wrist and held him in place.

"Where are you running to so quickly little submissive?" He asked in a monotonous tone. Normally he wouldn't bother with the goings about of Hueco Mundo but the redhead had peaked his interest.

Ichigo hissed and tried to get out of the surprisingly strong grip. "Let me go damnit! I ain't no submissive; what the fuck are you on about?! You and fucking Grimmjow! Does living here make you stupid?" He yelled but try as he might he couldn't get himself free though some small part in the back of his mind didn't want the Arrancar to. With that thought he felt slickness coat the back of his thighs and he whimpered. He got angry. Lashing out with suddenly long nails he continued to run towards the throne room. Damn crazy Arrancar! What the hell is wrong with me? Ichigo thought panicked.

The double doors to the Throne Room where in sight when his back was suddenly in contact with a hard surface. It happened so fast that when Ichigo’s body stopped his head continued to move and hit whatever it was that was behind him with enough force to make his vision darken.

"Not so fast Ichigo." Ulquiorra purred darkly, quite liking the dazed look in Ichigo's chocolaty brown eyes. "Starrk is gone at the moment...however I would be willing to give you the information you seek...for a price " he said carding his long thin fingers through Ichigo's hair smirking when Ichigo unconsciously leaned into his touch. Trying to focus Ichigo knew that whatever was wrong with him was bad so he took a deep breath didn't think about the consequences and said "Anything. I need to know what is wrong." Ulquiorra grinned down at the delectable treat in his arms and nodded.

“Follow me then.” Ulquiorra let Ichigo go and turned expecting him to follow behind. He wasn’t disappointed either when he heard footsteps scurrying to keep up with him. Ulquiorra led Ichigo to his room and held the door open. When Ichigo entered the room he closed the door behind him and flipped the lock. It wouldn’t keep anyone out if they really wanted to get in but if any one just tried to walk in it would do the trick.

Hearing the door close with a note of finality Ichigo was suddenly nervous. He sniffed almost delicately and whimpered. The room smelt amazing woodsy and cold. The heat flared up again in his body and his knees wanted to buckle. Trying to stay firm and not lose focus he glared at the green eyed Arrancar. "Tell me what is going on!" He demanded shakily. Pulling Ichigo close he chuckled at the little submissive who was trying to play dominant. "Relax." He ordered and surprisingly Ichigo was amazed when his body went slack.

"Good Ichi." Ulquiorra praised. "There comes a time in every Arrancar, Vizored, Hollow and even the Shinigami’s life when their body is spiritually mature enough reproduce. The age varies from each individual though since you are so unique we should have expected this. Now each one is divided into a group, the Alpha, the beta and the omega, unlike humans which can only bare young by females we do not have that problem males can bare children and likewise females can impregnate. Judging from your scent and the slowly darkening wet patch on your bottom you are a submissive going into your first heat. You are a sitting duck to those more dominant than you. There are pills to take normally to stop the process but it is sadly too late for you. So I suggest you pick a mate before you are taken and bonded by force."

Ichigo could barely pay attention. His whole entire being was surrounded by the wintery forest scent and it did funny things to his body. He was just enjoying the feeling of being secure and warm at least he was until Ulquiorra talked about the raping of his person nonchalantly. He growled "I'll be damned if I let some asshole rape me and make me their bitch! I'll fight till my last breath." Ichigo said firmly.

Looking down at the submissive completely at ease in his arms he decided to embellish the consequences after all it's not like the berry was likely to find out. "You have no choice. If you take too long to make a choice your body will choose for you. So choose quickly. However I think I would make a good mate." Ulquiorra said in a flat tone with a blank face pulling Ichigo closer. "I would care and provide for you and any children we have and I will make sure you are always safe but most importantly I will make sure you still have your freedom. I know you value it." Ulquiorra said heatedly. He had never wanted anything as badly as he wanted Ichigo to be his mate. He had never been interested.

Ichigo thought on it long and hard but in the end instincts won out. Breaking away from Ulquiorra he flash stepped away. Before he was completely out of sight Ichigo turned around and said "Prove it." He was gone before Ulquiorra could grab him.

Ulquiorra got himself prepared for the battle he knew he would have to wage to get Ichigo as his. He grinned and his blood boiled at the challenge laid before him.

…

Ichigo was panicked but at the same time...not. It was an odd state for him to be in. His instincts were telling him to get away as fast as possible but his mind had processed all that Ulquiorra had told him and it made sense. To be perfectly honest he had no problem mating with the Arrancar, they weren’t all that dissimilar and Ulquiorra had some very admirable traits as well as being attractive. He was one of the very few Arrancar he would choose to mate with but he would do this on his terms and if Ulquiorra meant everything he said he would follow and Ichigo would stand as an equal before giving in to what he knew now was inevitable.

What was panicking him though was the fact that if he did this, there really was no going home for him. He would not mate with another only to leave them eventually. That would be unforgivable. But hadn’t he already resigned himself to living out the rest of his life and afterlife here?

He didn’t have as much time to think as he would have liked but he never was one to think things through before jumping in the deep end. With his mind made up Ichigo flash stepped into the nearest empty training room. He only had to wait a few seconds before he heard a whispered sound signaling Ulquiorra’s entrance.

Ichigo hadn’t moved so his back was to Ulquiorra. He couldn’t face the Arrancar just yet. It took some deep breathing and mental coercion before he could turn and face him.

Ichigo turned finally facing Ulquiorra. He reached his hand over his shoulder and drew his Zanpakto as Ulquiorra did the same. They rushed each other at the same time, footsteps in sync and met in the middle of the room with an earsplitting clash of metal.

The heat that had been consuming Ichigo’s body a short time before had calmed some until he got close enough to Ulquiorra. The Arrancar’s scent so strong, so delectable; it almost brought him to his knees. He scrambled back away from the man in front of him. He would not make the mistake of getting too close to Ulquiorra again because if he did he knew it would be his downfall.

The only way he could fight long range would be to fire off Getsuga Tenshō. So he stood back and fired off round after round. He didn’t put full power into it; he wasn’t out to kill Ulquiorra after all. After the third Getsuga Tenshō, the door of the training room slammed open and interrupted the fight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 

Aizen had just completed the work in the Soul Society that Starrk was too lazy to do. The issue with the adorable little dimension traveler had finally been settled and he could now rest easy. He was tired and honestly all he wanted to do was sleep.

He was on his way heading to his bedchamber when he heard the sound of metal clashing and at the same time smelt a most delicious scent. Aizen smirked. It seemed as if the luscious little berry finally went into heat.

Yes Aizen knew Ichigo was a submissive; had known it as soon as he came through the dimension portal. He had lived a long time. Longer than every Arrancar and Visored he had and had a long time to train his senses.

This was the reason he was able to tell at first sight which person was a submissive and which was dominant. He had a plan for Ichigo. A submissive that strong had to have two mates not to mention his mixed heritage; and he planned on being one of them. He had figured due to Ichigo's nature he would also need an arrancar mate and his money was on either Ulquiorra or Grimmjow.

Finally getting to the room, Aizen slowly opened the door. Ulquiorra and Ichigo were so intent on each other that neither heard the lock or the door open. He watched slightly in awe as his sweet little submissive continued to fight Ulquiorra. Aizen smiled. He much more preferred sharing Ichigo with Ulquiorra than the uncouth Grimmjow. He stepped fully into the room and made sure to slam the door against the wall, making it look as if he had just entered. "Calm down the both of you!" Aizen said roughly making sure to lay on dominance thick in his voice.

Ichigo shivered at Aizen's voice as it flowed over his senses. His body froze, his eyes glazed over and his Zanpakto fell from limp fingers. A small whimper left his mouth as his senses told him to submit to _The Alpha_ in front of him.

Grateful for the distraction that Aizen provided Ulquiorra quickly grabbed Ichigo by his wrists and pinned them behind his back, hold him immobile for the moment. Before Ichigo could start to fight him off Ulquiorra let out some dominate pheromones.

"Stay still Ichigo. Your needs will be met soon just relax we have you." Ulquiorra ordered softly. Seeing the redhead relax Ulquiorra relaxed his hold but did not release him; and stood at attention for Aizen.

"Sir Ichigo has gone into his first heat. He is a submissive and a strong one at that. I feel that I will be a good choice for his hollow side." Ulquiorra said monotonously. He wouldn't show Aizen that he had tender feelings for the strawberry. He knew he was in the presence of a higher alpha and he had to tread carefully.

Looking at the arrancar up and down Aizen smirked.

His plan was unfolding without a hitch. "You did good Ulquiorra." Aizen said softly. Walking slowly up to the shivering red head he stood close to him and said in a smooth dark voice. "Do you understand what is happening to you Ichigo?"

Ichigo whimpered needily as Aizen's voice and scent flowed seductively over his senses. He leaned forward slightly and nodded weakly looking up at Aizen with glazed eyes. "I need my mates." He said sluggishly.

He knew that both Aizen and Ulquiorra were Alphas but Aizen was the stronger of the two. He looked at Ulquiorra pleadingly. "Please?" He asked weakly.

Ulquiorra looked at Ichigo and sighed. He wanted Ichigo and had feelings for the berry since he first saw him. If having Ichigo meant giving up his position and becoming a beta he would do it.  Looking at Aizen he tilted his neck to the side showing his small submission.

Aizen smiled. Everything came together. He had the best of the best. A beautiful strong omega and a reliable Beta he was satisfied. "Pick Ichigo up and follow me Ulquiorra." Aizen ordered and started to lead the way to his rooms.

…

Aizen’s room was larger than most of the rooms in the castle but still the same blinding white. The bed was large enough to fit 5 full grown men and covered with a thick soft comforter and silky sheets.

Aizen had entered the room first and went right to the bed to throw the blanket to the end, leaving the sheets bare. Ulquiorra followed behind, slamming the door shut with his foot, he quickly approached the bed to lay Ichigo down. As he pulled away Ichigo whimpered and reached out his arms to pull Ulquiorra back to him.

Ulquiorra shushed him and ran a hand through his spikes, lightly scratching his nails against the red head’s scalp to help calm him. The touch would do very little at this point but until Aizen came back there was not much else he could do to bring Ichigo any relief. The Arrancar stood next to the bed and waited for Aizen to return from his en suite bathroom.

Aizen, the smart man that he is, prepared for this in advanced had purchased lube while on one his excursions into the world of the living. An omegas body was built for penetration but a little extra help never hurt.

Walking out of the bathroom Aizen took a moment to savor the delectable sight of Ichigo on his bed, his Kosode still missing and he was panting lightly. He took a pre cursory once over of Ulquiorra but he knew that he wouldn't get very far with the new beta; at least not for a long while.

Feeling generous as the arrancar had found Ichigo first and he didn't want to start their mateship badly he handed the lube to Ulquiorra. "Prepare him Ulquiorra. His body may be made for sex but I am not a small man." Aizen said with dark pride.

Looking over Ichigo's prone supple body Ulquiorra took a deep breath and gently caressed his mates face.

"I will make sure to be gentle my Ichigo." Ulquiorra said comfortingly. Cupping his face softly he kissed his lips passionately. He slowly started to kiss down Ichigo’s body. He took great pleasure in every breathy moan and pleasured shiver. He curled bone white fingers under the top of Ichigo’s Hakama and placed a teasing kiss just below his bellybutton before sliding them down muscular thighs. Ulquiorra discarded those and the teen’s Tabi somewhere over the side of the bed then returned to his task with single minded focus.

Gently prying Ichigo's thighs apart, he took a deep breath of the heady scent. He moaned in sensual anticipation.

"So beautiful my Ichigo." Ulquiorra said reverently as he quickly dipped his fingers in the sweet smelling lube.

"Are you ready my little mate?" Ulquiorra asked gently. Seeing the flushed face of his mate nod in consent he gently pushed a finger inside the fluttering entrance.

Ichigo moaned and whimpered. His body was on fire and the only thing that made him feel better was Ulquiorra's touch. He spread his legs wider. He had never really thought about his sexuality before he never had the time but he could now say that he was one hundred percent gay. Pushing back on the intruding fingers Ichigo moaned for more. Looking to the side his eyes locked with Aizen’s. His pupils were blown wide with lust and he licked his suddenly dry lips. Aizen’s brown eyes were lidded and he was lazily stroking his cock to the scene he and Ulquiorra were making. Ichigo's back arched and he cried in pleasure as Ulquiorra hit something deep inside him.

His head thrashed back and forth on the pillow as his hands clenched the sheets. His body was shivering in pleasure and he felt as if he was going to cum. A slight sheen of sweat covered his body and forehead as he started to whimper.

"Please...I need more...so empty..." Ichigo moaned desperately as he pushed back on the three fingers that were lazily thrusting into him. As close to the edge as Ichigo was, Ulquiorra was just as close to losing what little control he had left. He never let his fingers still but he darted his eyes to Aizen trying to indicate the desperate position his was in.

Aizen couldn’t take his eyes off his Beta and Mate. Both were beautiful in their own way; Ulquiorra with his toxic green eyes and tear tracks and Ichigo with his shockingly bright hair, red verging on orange. Together they painted a stunning picture and Aizen was supremely proud of himself for getting these two beautiful, powerful beings as his.

When Ulquiorra turned that pleading gaze to Aizen he could no longer deny his bodies urging. He would have plenty of other times, a lifetime, to watch them together. Right now he had a Mate to claim. Aizen stripped his clothes off and climbed on the bed. Before he could move away, Aizen ran his fingers through Ulquiorra’s hair. “Patience, just a little longer.” He told the Arrancar. He took Ulquiorra’s position as he moved out of the way and off the bed to begin stripping his own clothes off.

Aizen dragged the palms of his hands up the boy’s calfs in a slow teasing glide. His thighs were tense and shaking in anticipation. Aizen placed both hands on the bed next to Ichigo’s head and leaned over the boy to look into his lust blown eyes. He wasted no more time and claimed Ichigo’s lips in a fierce and passionate kiss. When he broke the kiss Ichigo whined and the sound sent an electrifying jolt of lust down his spine.

“Hands and knees Pet. I am going to claim you now.” He told the teen, his voice dark silk and gravel. Ichigo groaned deep in his throat as he complied with the order. On his hands and knees, he arched his back and thrust his ass out for Aizen pleading the whole time.

“Please...Take me...Claim me...Make me yours.”

Aizen grabbed Ichigo’s hip in one hand and his own length in the other. Guiding himself to Ichigo’s entrance he slowly slid into the tight slick heat. Ichigo made an impatient sound and thrust himself back, fully engulfing Aizen’s cock all at once. Ichigo’s head flew back and his mouth parted on a silent scream. The stinging pain and intense pleasure mingled to steal his breath and brought him right to the edge.

Aizen smirked and set a brutal pace.

Ulquiorra watched their mating with undisguised lust. His hands clenched into fists, he fought his own body. He would not come this first time outside his mate’s body and without his touch even. But it was so hard to hold back. He watched Ichigo be owned by Aizen and love every minute of it. The sight, sounds and smell of their mating was driving Ulquiorra mad with pure lust.

“Aizen, please...I need...I can’t...Oh God please make me come. Please fill me, mark me please…Please…Please.” Ichigo’s breathless pleading drove Aizen to fuck him harder, faster, into the pliant body beneath him. At some point Ichigo’s arms had collapsed and he lay with his chest supporting him on the bed. His ass still in the air being pummeled by Aizen; Ichigo’s head was turned to the side allowing him to breath what little air he could while he moaned loudly and unabashed, his hands fisted the sheets to either side of his head while he tried to push himself back onto Aizen’s cock; trying so hard to get him as deep as possible.

Aizen decided to have mercy on his little mate. He curled his arms under Ichigo and pulled him up. Back to chest, Aizen thrust up into Ichigo as he pulled the boy down. This cause hard direct hits to the little bundle nerves inside him, it drove the breath from Ichigo’s lungs and he could only whine he no longer had the ability to do anything else. He threw his head back and lifted his arms to gasp Aizen’s hair in tightly clenched fists.

“Come for me Pet,” Aizen growled in Ichigo’s ear. He held a hand in front of Ichigo’s face as he clamped his teeth in the skin at the crook of his Mate’s neck. Ichigo grabbed Aizen’s forearm and bit the inside of his wrist and with one last thrust Ichigo came. His body stiffened and he groaned deep in his throat as he covered his stomach in milky white fluid. The wet clenching heat of Ichigo’s body pulled his own orgasm from him and he filled his Mate just like he begged and pleaded for.  

Aizen ran his hands up and down his Mate’s sides as he rode out the last of his orgasm. “Good boy. That was perfect.” He purred in Ichigo’s ear.

Ulquiorra took a deep breath and harshly gripped his cock to stave off His impending orgasm.

Just watching Aizen take a submissive and willing Ichigo was almost too much to bare. Watching Ichigo orgasm was one of the best things he had ever seen.

Ichigo's body glistening with exertion and His back gracefully arched as he cried out his orgasm was the most perfect scene he ever bore witness to.

Seeing Aizen finish he knew it was his turn to claim his mate.

Crawling up onto the soft bed Ulquiorra gently cupped Ichigo's face and kissed him passionately.

“Are you ready for me to claim you my precious submissive?” He asked concern slipping into his tone. No matter how much he wanted to claim his little mate he was not ok with hurting him with the force of his lust.

Lust hazed chocolate brown eyes softened even further at the sight of concerned poison green orbs. Reaching up with a slightly shaking hand Ichigo nodded and pulled his green eyed mate into passionate kiss.

Getting the confirmation he needed Ulquiorra leaned down and started to trail his tongue down Ichigo’s sweat slicked body. He relished in the lusty sigh and pleasured shiver that Ichigo expressed.

Ulquiorra was sure that never in his life or death had he ever tasted something as sweet as ichigo’s sweet body. His green eyes closed in bliss as the sweet taste that was his mate exploded on his taste buds.

Finally deciding that he had his carnal urges under control Ulquiorra gave into the temptation to touch his mate. Long thin fingers started to reverently caress each dip and curve of Ichigo’s lithe toned body.

“Ulqui...please.” Ichigo whimpered out softly pushing his hips up, his straining erection dripping copious amounts of precum onto his belly. Too far gone in his lust was he to even care much less be embarrassed about how breathy and needy his voice sounded.

“Patience little love.” Ulquiorra said as he smirked into Ichigo's skin. Dominant pride ushed through his veins at Ichigo’s plead and deciding to be a good mate he quickly swallowed the flushed head of his mates cock.

He enjoyed the gasp of surprised pleasure that came from his actions. Gently he inserted a single digit into Ichigo’s slick entrance. He moaned around his delicious mouthful as he started to prepare his little mate for his part.

Ichigo grabbed a fistful of inky black hair as his body was overrun in bliss. His body was on fire and Ulquiorra’s teasing was just making the raging inferno worse. “Ulqui...more please!” Ichigo cried out tears of frustrated arousal painting his cheeks.

Giving into his mates pleads Ulquiorra slowly positioned himself at his mates twitching entrance and with one last love filled kiss he started to ever so gently push in.

He knew it was slightly petty of him but he wanted a clear line drawn between him and Aizen. He would be the more loving of the two. He refused to have his claiming be harsh, so with that in mind he made sure to make his thrusts slow and deep, making sure to put all the feelings he had for his little mate in each thrust.

Feeling each gentle thrust Ichigo felt happy tears come to his eyes.  Never did he think that he would ever find a love this gentle.

It had always  been him fighting a constant battle to be the best, save everyone, and  be a strong man but finally he had found someone who  would take care of him and be the rock in his crazy ass life, and that was the best gift someone could ever have given him.

At first during the start of this crazy journey he regretted the situation that brought him to where he was but now he thanked the fates for bringing him here.

As his mate brought him ever closer to orgasm he smiled softly up at Ulquiorra love shining brightly in his eyes as he dropped over into bliss.

Ulquiorra could swear he felt every inch of love Ichigo had for him and it was no surprise that shortly after that beatific smile he spilled his seed into his little love; his mating mark place on the opposite side of Aizen’s and Ichigo marking him high on his neck, visible for all to see. Panting harshly he smiled happily and gently pulled out of Ichigo.

Gratefully taking the damp cloth Aizen handed him he started to gently clean off his mate. Finally assured that he was clean Ulquiorra relaxed into the bed and pulled a contently purring but sleepy Ichigo into his side and drifted off to sleep.

He paid no mind when he felt a body enter next to him and soon he was following Ichigo into the best sleep of his afterlife.

 


	3. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, as much as I hate to say it, this is it. The last chapter. It's not very long but this fic was mostly just self indulgent fun so it wasn't meant to be very long, however, I do hope everyone enjoyed and thank you to all of you who have read and liked it.

**Epilogue**

 

The past 10 months had been a rollercoaster ride of highs and lows for the three Mates. Ichigo had to learn how to balance being an Omega and leader at the same time, Ulquiorra had trouble tamping down on his Alpha instincts to be a better Beta and Aizen had to learn how to live with two Mates and take proper care of them instead of ordering them around like soldiers.

Then came the news that Ichigo was carrying their children and that was a whole new battle; it was not easy on his body or his sanity, being coddled all time time wore on his patience and while being pregnant was wonderful in its own way it was also difficult dealing with the overload of hormones, morning sickness, anxiety and insecurity. But in the end it was completely worth it and he would never give up the experience for anything.

Ichigo now lay in his bed, newly cleaned, with two beautiful babies. Ulquiorra stood to one side of the bed holding their second born, a girl named Kimiko, already she showed signs of her sire; paler than normal skin and bright green eyes with a head of fuzzy brown hair. The sight of Ulquiorra holding Kimiko with a soft look so unlike him, made Ichigo’s eyes burn with tears of such utter happiness.

Aizen lounged next to Ichigo on the bed, one arm behind his back and his free hand brushing over their sons head lightly. Akio was born 2 minutes and 26 seconds before his sister; his eyes nearly black, hair a deep auburn and a golden skin tone slightly lighter than Ichigo’s. Aizen looked down at their son with such pride in his eyes and Ichigo thanked whatever deity it was that brought his two Mates and children to him.   

Just as the happy new family was relaxing a loud crack was heard in the hospital room. _“Oh no. Please don’t let that be what I think it is I just got settled.”_ Ichigo thought panicked.

As soon as he finished the thought a huge rip in the wall appeared and his eyes widened and he got up slowly. He would not face his friend’s weak and lying down. He knew how quick to anger they were.

His mates he knew were looking at him curiously. Suddenly Rukia and Renji came out of the portal. Their stances immediately becoming aggressive when they saw him mates. That perceived threat did not go too well with his instincts.

**“Lower your weapons and step away slowly.”** Ichigo growled out threateningly his eyes gold with power. Seeing his mates trying to get up through his peripheral vision he said **“Stay there keep my children safe. I will deal with the intruders.”** he husked out.

Rukia’s eyes widened as she saw the way Ichigo looked and slowly she lowered her Zanpaktou. “Ichigo what happened? What did they do too you?” She looked at her friend and her two enemies with the children in confusion.”

Renji couldn't take his eyes off the children that smelled slightly of Ichigo. “What the hell are those things?!” Renji yelled out in disgusted confusion.

That was the worst thing he could ever say because not even a second later Ichigo was holding him up in the air by his neck and growling. Eyes completely gold he growled at the man that was threatening his family.

**“Those things are my children you bumbling dickwad. Why are you here?!”** He yelled out furious. Rukia tried to get him to loosen his grip on Renji but he wasn’t having it.

Finally getting frustrated with her unsuccessful attempt Rukia said “We are here to take you home. Everyone missed you Ichigo! It is way past time for you to go home. Your family needs you!” Rukia screeched out angered.

**“My family is here annoying woman, no, leave and don’t come back”** Ichigo ordered out. He would not leave his mates and children.

Shoulders sagging in defeat she stepped into the portal. Throwing the now unconscious Renji  after her Ichigo waited anxiously for the portal to close. When it finally did Ichigo finally relaxed and went to lie back on the bed with his little family.

 

**Back in the Original World**

 

Renji and Rukia walked shamefaced into Kisuke’s shop. Sitting down with all of Ichigo’s friends they didn’t know what to say. Ichigo had done so much for them. “Well where is he?” Orihime asked excitedly.

“He’s not coming back.” Rukia said softly. Everyone’s mood dropped. “What do you mean he’s not coming back?” Tatsuki asked angrily.

Rukia sighed tiredly. “He’s happy. His found his path in life. What kind of friends would we be if we pushed the issue?” Rukia asked a little bit guiltily “After all he’s done for us he deserves to be happy.” She said with a note of finality.

Everyone nodded. They knew Ichigo had done so much and if staying where he was made him happy they would give him peace. He deserved it. Coming to an agreement Ichigo’s friends smiled sadly and remembered the good times.

All was well...or was it?

 


End file.
